The invention relates to a combination of Tubing Conveyed Perforation (TCP) and acidizing with the use of Viscoelastic Diverting Acid (VDA) for effective matrix stimulation of multiple zones having large permeability contrasts. During matrix acidizing treatment of thick or multi-layered reservoirs, diversion is required to ensure stimulation of the entire interval, especially for carbonate formations. Typically, when acid is injected into such a reservoir, it preferentially enters the more permeable zone or zones or the first zone or zones encountered. At some point, the operator must then stop injection, place a mechanical or chemical diverter to control subsequent leakoff into the already-treated zone, and then resume acid injection. Viscoelastic surfactant (VES) based self-diverting acid systems (VDA) were developed as single fluid systems that stimulate and divert simultaneously for carbonate formations. Such as system has low viscosity as formulated and pumped, but it reduces the chances of forming a dominating wormhole or thief zone when it is injected because it temporarily forms a viscous barrier, which is developed as the acid is spent in the formation, because the fluid undergoes an increase in viscosity as the acid is spent. The viscous barrier forces the following acid into other zones that have lower injectivity so that those zones can also be effectively stimulated. After the acidizing treatment, the viscous barrier breaks down upon contacting produced hydrocarbon, produced water, produced preflush fluids, or postflush fluids, leaving no solid residue to cause formation damage to the rock, because the VES system contains no solids or polymer. This is a very effective treatment for a single zone, especially if it is not thick, and it can also be used in thick zones or multiple zones.
However, during stimulation of thick or multiple zones that have a large permeability contrast, the operator may need to inject more VDA than would be desired in order to form an effective viscous barrier in the high permeability zone(s); this may result in higher job cost and uneven stimulation of the entire interval.